


The Count and his Finest Bride

by Dumb_dumb



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jonathan didn't fall from the roof, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Probably very OOC, Scared Jonathan, i didn't like what moffat did to Jonathan, so i wrote a new ending (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_dumb/pseuds/Dumb_dumb
Summary: Dracula sees Johnny as his finest bride, and he will never allow his dear Johnny to run away from him.Spoiler: Jonathan failed to escape from Dracula and is probably stuck with him forever.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	The Count and his Finest Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic since I really hate the ending of Jonathan (thanks for the queerbaiting Moffat :)) and decided to write a new one (not really an ending but still). I feel like the character still has a lot of potentials, so is the relationship between Dracula and Jonathan. There is still a lot to write about them, my poor Jonathan does not deserve such a gruesome ending. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my work, and please ignore my mistakes if you ever see one. I have just finished watching the show, it is 8 am in my area and I am SO sleep deprived.

_Beautiful golden locks comparable to the Sun and skin white as snow are all Jonathan can see in his blurry vision. Although he cannot make out the face of their owner, he has a feeling that_ _it is a woman he is supposedly in love and familiar with. Feeling her locks of blonde hair and soft porcelain skin brushing his body occasionally when she is riding him, moaning. “Her presence_ _feels so real.”, Jonathan thought to himself. As good as this vision and the pleasure it gives can get, he is fully aware that this is nothing but a dream. A dream that he has been having for_ _almost every day ever since he has set foot in Count Dracula’s castle. Despite being very familiar with the dream, Jonathan still cannot help but yelped when the angelic face on top of him_ _suddenly turns to a ferocious one._

Eyes shot open, trying to recover from the shock, Jonathan stares at the ceiling with his mouth agape. He feels like it has become a routine for him, having a nightmare, waking up in shock and drenched in sweat to different places of the castle, the dining hall, the library, the study, and contemplating why every day he dreams about a woman he cannot put a name to and a Count.

“C...Count Dracula…” 

Now laying on his bed panicking, his memory of the day before slowly comes back to him: he tried to jump off the roof after Dracula has snapped his neck, wishing to fall into the icy cold river and get away from the control of the Count. But the odds are not in his favour. Before he could even set his foot on the battlement, he felt a pull at his ankle. The next thing he knows, he is back in his bedroom, the one in the castle. He has failed to run away, Dracula “saved” him.

“Ah… _Johnny_ , there you are, thought we’ve lost you.” 

The voice, the cause of Jonathan’s every nightmare, emerges from afar. It is Dracula. Jonathan knows he is in the same room as him, but he can only hear firewoods crackling for a moment. Just as he thought he is mistaken, there comes the sound of a book being closed, _thump!_ A looming figure then emerges and there is Dracula, towering over Jonathan and watching him with a look so intense that for one second he thought he could literally melt under his gaze.

“It is so nice to see your beautiful blue eyes staring at me again, Johnny.”

_Johnny._ Jonathan despises the pet name, no one ever calls him that. But to the Count, it seems like he enjoys how the name rolls off his tongue and the irritation and anger it brings to Johnny. _Maybe that is why he always makes sure it is used in every conversation_ , Jonathan really wants to lash out on him but with Dracula almost draining the last drop of him, he is too frail to do so. 

Out of the blue, a cold hand strokes Jonathan’s face gently, one can even say lovingly. Not long after his stay, Jonathan noticed that the Count like to caress him every once in a while, his hair, his face, and sometimes even his back. They were supposed to be soothing and assuring, but to Jonathan who is now recalling these memories, they do nothing but sends shivers to his spine. Amused by his bride’s obvious fear, the Count continues,

“Do you really think I would let you go? To let you leave me just like that? You are my finest bride, Johnny. And no one, no one but me can decide your fate” 

_Bride, is that all I am now? An undead to be tossed and played around by him? Is this the state I am going to be in for the rest of my life?_

Jonathan is too deep in his own thoughts to notice the caress has already stopped, the hand has moved to his chest, the buttons of his sleeping gown. 

“You have been a bad boy. But now that we have all the time in the world to ourselves, we are going to have so much fun, aren’t we? Johnny my dear.” 

Although it is too late, Jonathan has finally come to realize that the moment Dracula has laid eyes on him and decided to make him his bride, he is bound to be thrown in at the deep end, trapped in the Count’s darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate your comments on my work, whether you enjoy it or not, it would be great to know there are people reading my work :) xx


End file.
